Lights Down Low
by AriLeece7
Summary: One of Louis' challenges manages to stir up jealousy and discord between the Raven's power couple.


**Lights Down Low**

 **Hey all! Here's another Greenhouse fic for the upcoming weekend. I'm still getting used to writing the characters so I'd love to know what kinds of stories/scenarios you all would like to see them in. Enjoy the story!**

"Eagles! Ravens! You have ten minutes to get as many out from the other team as possible. Remember to watch your lives before you're out entirely; be sure to make the most of them." Louis' voice crackled over the speakers placed in the corners of the bunker. The emptiness and darkness of the building only served to echo his voice further, reverberating in each of the teens.

They had been told just a little over an hour ago to dress completely in black, or the darkest color they owned and to wait in the lobby. From there, they were shepherded into two vans and driven some ways away from the Greenhouse – at least far enough away for the sun to go from halfway set to completely set behind the hills. When they finally stopped and were allowed out of the cars, the teens found themselves standing outside what looked like a large, military-grade bunker. Confused, they followed Louis into the building and were greeted by an empty room covered floor to ceiling in metal paneling. Parts of the floor came up to form a bench that joined with the wall on either side of the room. Above one bench was the Eagle's logo done in rough yellow and black spray paint, and above the other was a neater version of the Raven's crest in purple and red. Without needing to be told, each house congregated on their side and looked to Louis for direction.

"Good evening, students," Louis greeted them. He stood before them in his usual black t-shirt and jeans which somehow seemed to be darker in color than usual. The overhead lights caused a slight shadow over top of him lending an air of importance and mystery to the already unusual setting. "Tonight, you're going to play a game of laser tag. But, there's a twist."

"Of course there is," Brooke mumbled quietly as she leaned closer to Alex and rested her head against his arm. She loved her father dearly, but sometimes she wished he could be straightforward with the rest of his students like he was in talking with her at home.

Alex raised his eyebrows at her slightly but ran a hand up and down her back a few times until Brooke seemed a little less exasperated. They had yet to really have time to themselves to talk about everything that had happened and figure out where they wanted to go. In the meantime, though, Alex was happy to be whatever support to Brooke that he could be.

"Each of you will have two lives before you're dead. This is to give you the opportunity to make the most of a second chance. Some of you might be inclined to self-sacrifice," he gave a stern look around the room, "but that's not always the wisest choice. Be diligent and get the high score for your team! Keep in mind, friendly fire will count so devise a strategy to minimize casualties. Best of luck!"

With a wave of his arm, two panels in the wall slid upwards revealing short hallways into what looked like a locker room. Giving a nod, the houses filed into their respective rooms and the doors closed behind them.

The Ravens stood still momentarily as their eyes adjusted to the bright fluorescents that now illuminated the previously dim room.

It was about the same size as the room they had previously been in. This time, tall lockers lined the wall, each with a bronze plaque emblazoned with their names. On the floor under a thick piece of glass was a map of what they assumed to be the room they would play in. There were outlines of the peaks, fortresses, low ground, and entrances and just above the map was a timer counting down from eight minutes.

"Alright Ravens," Leo got their attention easily as their natural leader. "Let's get working on a strategy."

"Wait!" Emma's voice caused them all to turn and face where she was standing next to her locker. She pulled out a completely black bodysuit, the only detailing being a raven embroidered in a violet thread. "They have uniforms for us. Wouldn't they be better to wear than just darker clothes?"

Leo nodded his assent. "Emma's right. Everyone, get changed and then we'll get to work on a plan." An excited nervousness motivated him to be dressed first – as well as having the closest locker – and he tried his best to keep his gaze in his locker or at the very least away from the girls' side of the room, but his view naturally fell to Hayley.

His eyes raked over her appreciatively, enjoying how the cut of the suit outlined her perfectly. Tight clothing wasn't her daily standard by any means, but Leo had noticed lately she'd chosen to wear things that were a little tighter or a little shorter than usual, especially when it was just the two of them. In fact, just before Louis had called them all to assembly in the Greenhouse, she'd been wearing a new pair of shorts that showed off her magnificent legs and a barely cropped t-shirt that teased him, showing a little more skin each time she moved her arms. Now though, she had yet to fully close the front of her suit, the zipper resting just above her bra and giving a delicious view of her chest.

Leo was snapped out of his thoughts by Max who suddenly appeared before him. "So, what's the plan captain?"

His earnestness brought Leo back to earth and to his job – leading the Ravens to victory. Because most of them weren't as athletic as the Eagles, he knew they'd have to rely on strategy more than brute strength and speed like he knew Sophie would be planning for. Two minutes later when the timer started flashing, they were ready and the doors opposite from where they entered finally opened, a cloud of steam releasing into the room.

The teens walked out tentatively into the new pitch-black room to see a row of laser guns each with one fluorescent green stripe along the side. Each of them picked up a gun and watched as the light changed from green to a deep purple. Once there were all engaged, they heard Louis' voice echo over the speakers in the room and the game had begun.

 **Almost eight minutes later, the scores** were neck and neck. Three Ravens left to three Eagles. Well…more like two to three. Max hadn't left the corner in the crow's nest since the game began but shot so rapidly and without aim at people who were running up the ramp that no one challenged the high ground leaving the rest of them on an even field. Hayley kept her back to the wall as she edged along slowly. She knew that Leo was doing the same along the opposite side of the wall behind her so running into him wouldn't be an issue. Anyone approaching head-on or behind would be an Eagle.

All of a sudden, an automated voice came over the speaker. "Eagle eliminated."

No longer phased by the voice alerting them to the loss of a player, Hayley kept her vision forward, halting for a moment when she felt a breeze coming from behind her. Having looked at the map, she knew that the air vents in the room were in the ceiling meaning that there was a person very, very close to her.

Before she could turn around to shoot, she felt one of the laser guns to her back, right where the sensor was. "It somehow always did seem to come down to just the captains didn't it, Cruz?"

It was Daniel behind her, and as thankful that she was that he hadn't shot her just yet it was a little concerning how easily Daniel slid into the role of almost a cartoon villain.

"Sorry to disappoint," Hayley said easily, turning around and knocking Daniel's gun to the side. "Leo just got one of you out."

"Hayley?" Daniel was very surprised that he hadn't noticed it was her. He was always so aware of her at school, sometimes painfully so when she and Leo were together outside their clubhouse.

"You really shouldn't hesitate before shooting." Raising her gun to his chest where the front sensor was, Hayley's finger was just above the trigger when she felt the gun being crushed between her and Daniel, and Daniel's lips on hers.

Frozen for a solid moment, she didn't know what to do. They hadn't talked just one on one since things had gotten back to normal, by Hayley had told him as much in passing that while she was grateful for his help especially in getting her mom back, she didn't like him and couldn't forgive him for how he'd treated Alex his first few days.

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything." Daniel's hands moved from her shoulders down to her hands. "Please. Hayley. I know it means something to you."

After a second, she looked up at him. "You're right." If it had been light enough, she knew he would have smiled. "I know when the perfect opportunity presents itself."

With that, she raised her gun again and got him squarely in the chest. The sensor glowed bright red and from the glow, Hayley could see just how disappointed he looked. "Daniel, I know it's difficult, but please don't make it harder than it needs to be."

Hayley walked off with her head held high as the voice announced again that, yet another Eagle had been taken out, and Daniel stalked over to the exit, emotions somewhere between furious and totally despondent. From the darkness, neither one of them noticed Leo watching from the edge of the wall where the corner was just a few feet away.

Jealously wasn't a feeling that Leo enjoyed, in fact, he did his best to play off just about everything. But something about knowing that Daniel had kissed his girlfriend and she hadn't pushed him off drove him to mention it to Hayley rather coolly when she tried to rest her head on his shoulder for the ride home. He'd stood up and walked to the back of the van to sit by himself and stew leaving her sitting there alone and frustrated that men, especially her boyfriend, could be so stubborn and insistent on wallowing.

 **Later that night, there was a knocking on** Leo's door that drew him out of his reverie. Instead of answering, he remained on his back staring up at the ceiling knowing that either the person would go away or if it was who he thought it was, they'd just help themselves in. Surprisingly, there was another round of knocking. Just a little louder than before, but just as gentle. Sighing, Leo swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the door.

When he opened it, Hayley stood on the other side wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts and starting up at him intensely. When she leaned up to kiss him, Leo turned his head just slightly so that she got the side of his mouth and cheek. "Leo?"

Instead of answering her, he turned and walked back to his bed, settling into the position he had been in before.

Still, in the doorway, Hayley sighed and leaned against the door frame, chewing on her bottom lip for just a moment before making a decision. Before anyone could walk past, she closes the door behind her and steps further into Leo's room. On her way over she hit the light switch on the wall to turn off the main lights, leaving only the dim sidelights on, hoping the change might help diffuse the tension in the air. Carefully, Hayley sat down on the end of his bed, tucking her legs under her and pulling down the t-shirt just a little. Suddenly, it didn't seem the most appropriate for the conversation.

"Leo, the kiss didn't mean anything." Never one for dancing around the topic, she decided to just bite the bullet and go for it.

She was greeted with silence, Leo still refusing to look at or acknowledge her.

"He would have gotten you out if I hadn't distracted him." If the direct approach wasn't going to work, she may as well try a few other angles.

Still nothing.

"Why do you think there was anything to it? You were the one I wanted with me after my mom came back." Hayley reached out and stroked her hand up and down his leg lightly, hoping sentimentality might work. There was still no reaction from Leo, so after a few minutes, she decided enough was enough. If he wanted to feel upset about something that they both knew had little meaning, then she would let him until he was ready to talk sanely.

"At least I didn't lead someone into thinking I loved them and then make out with my girlfriend in front of the whole school." She pushed herself up harshly and walked for the door. Once she had her hand on the knob, Hayley hesitated for a moment. "Just remember I've always been honest with you even when you haven't given me the same courtesy."

Before she could get the door open, there was a hand above her head slamming the door shut and another on her waist turning her around. Leo's face was just inches away from hers' and she could have sworn if he was any closer she'd be able to feel his chest against her each time he took a breath.

"Don't call me a liar" he growled at her. "You know I feel less than nothing for her."

Unintimidated, Hayley pushed herself off the door slightly, only to be held in place by Leo's grip on her waist tightening. "Could have fooled all of us, including how you continued to pander to her for weeks after her arrival and your voiced disinterest." Her eyebrow shot up in challenge, daring Leo to make an excuse for himself.

Leo's teeth were clenched like he was trying to restrain himself, "I broke up with her before she left. When she came back, I felt like I owed it to her parents to look after how close our families had been."

Feeling her blood boil just a little more, Hayley shoved Leo's chest away and took a step towards him. "Then what the hell makes your sacrifice different from mine?"

"Because you're mine, and that arrogant ass doesn't get to touch what's mine!" Leo grabbed her chin lightly despite the force his words came out with. "Because you know how ashamed I am of what happened with Aspen." His mouth hovered over hers, "And because anyone who gets any of you needs to know that you're not up for grabs."

With that, he was kissing her, and his hands were completely under her shirt, grabbing at her waist to pull her up against him. Hayley responded eagerly to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Leo's neck and running the fingers of one hand through his hair. A slight tug upwards and she jumped up, interlocking her legs behind him so he could carry her over to his bed. Her t-shirt bunched up around her waist, falling down ever so slightly when Leo placed her on the bed. His hands were on the hem immediately and he made to tug it off, but Hayley pushed it back down.

"Not here." She said breathlessly, turning her head away to kiss at Leo's jaw. "Hate or make-up sex isn't the best foot to start on."

Leo dropped his head to her shoulder with a very loud groan and leaned into her. He wasn't going to force her, but he didn't know how many more times he would be okay with just coming to a complete stop.

"I know…I'm sorry." Hayley tried her best to kiss his cheek and nudged him a little with her nose. "Besides, I make enough noise on my own just thinking about you. I'd rather be somewhere where there's less of a chance of being heard."

Leo groaned again, louder this time, and burrowed his head further into her shoulder, placing a light kiss on her neck, and then another one.

They stayed that way for a few moments until Hayley pushed Leo over onto his back and crawled up so that her head was on his chest and her body laid between his legs. His arms wrapped around her and she traced shapes aimlessly on his bare chest.

"You know, this doesn't just instantly make everything better, right?" Hayley murmured softly, watching the clouds cover and uncover the moon through the window. "This is never going to work if you don't trust me."

"I do trust you," Leo said firmly, kissing the top of her head. "It's Daniel that I don't trust."

"Then if you trust me," Hayley shifted slightly so she could look up at him, "Trust that I know what I'm doing and that my heart is yours."

Leo pretended to think for a moment, making Hayley scoff and hit his chest lightly. He grabbed her wrist and laughed at her attempt. "I can do that." Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it lightly and then lowered it so he could stroke through her hair. "For you, anything."


End file.
